falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
The Celts
The Celts are a large post-war group of hostile, pagan tribals native to the island of Ireland. Driven by their hatred of technology, they seek to restore the world to its "natural" state, as commanded by their gods. As they are against technology and pre-war ideals, they are innate enemies of almost every other faction in the Irish wasteland, including the New Irish Republic, the Independent State of Ulster, the Irish Communist Party, and nearly all city-states and settlements. History Origins and Foundation The origins of the Celts are unknown, but what is known is that they date back to sometime in early 2100 during the first few decades after the Great War. The Celts are like the tribes in post-war America, but are heavily influenced by pre-christian European beliefs such as Paganism and function in such a way. They quickly developed a deep hatred for post-pagan Europe and pre-war human civilization, believing it to be a plague on nature and want to preserve the "natural" state of the world by preventing the rise of any pre-war modern industrial civilization. During their rise, they began attacking and enslaving many settlers across Ireland and sought to prevent the rise of any new faction that was modeled after old world ideals that would establish a pre-war like society. As a result, this lead to the celts being at war with all of post-war Ireland. Government The Celts do not function like any other major faction in Ireland because of their beliefs. They lack a centralized government and capital, instead opting out to be a large collection of various pagan tribes spread out throughout the land. These tribes will often negotiate and trade with one another to preserve order and stability amongst the celts and function much like pre-colonial American Indians. Each tribe is lead by a chief known as the Priomhalt, who leads the tribes and is succeeded by either a child or someone that's chosen by him. While their's no capital for the celts, their most sacred city is known as Cathair Na Laochra and acts as their religious city and a common gathering place for celtic tribesmen. Military The Celtic tribal military forces consist of warriors from the various tribes, which, while not as well-armed, equipped, or trained as their enemies in the New Irish Republican Army, Ulster Defence Forces, and Irish Communist Party, are very numerous, with Celtic warriors in the Frontier War numbering in the tens of thousands. While the Celts are opposed to pre-war technology, they will make use of firearms and other weapon technologies in order counter similar weapons used against them. Their vehicles mainly consist of horses and chariots as well as catapults to use against tanks and other vehicles from invading armies. On rare occuasions, Celtic warriors will try to use pre-war vehicles if forced to, but were very inexperienced and ultimately destroyed by enemy tanks and vehicles with far more experienced pilots. Territory Despite the Celts lacking a central government and capital, they are the largest faction in all of post-war Ireland in terms of the amount of territory under their control. The Celts have control over huge sections of western Ireland spanning from the regions around Munster all the way up to the border with Ulster. The Celtic territories span across most of the island and border all known major factions in the region. Celtic tribes are spanned out across these areas which helps give them their large territorial size and influence. The large portions of celtic territoriy however, it also a flaw of the celts as many of the other factions have settlements and other holdings in Celt territory, making large sections of it some of the most contested areas in all of post-war Ireland. Category:British Isles Category:Post-War Factions